


Once More with Poetry

by adi_rotynd



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adi_rotynd/pseuds/adi_rotynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith isn't good with words. It's fine; usually, actions work just as well. Not with Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More with Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** : Through BtVS3/Ats1, I guess?  
>  **Warnings** : Vague reference to Faith's relations with the men in Buffy's life, which have not, historically, been super consensual.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Everything belongs to Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc.

Faith isn't good with words. She’s known for it. It’s fine; usually, actions work just as well. 

Not with Buffy. 

Faith takes Xander and says: _I can be better than you._ She takes Riley: _I can be you._ She takes Angel: _I can be more than you._

Buffy doesn't hear any of this. She hears only, ever, _I can be the worst of you._ A note held at the tip of her nose so it blurs to gray. She and Buffy are too close to read each other. 

Maybe Buffy said _I love you_ back, and Faith didn't hear it.


End file.
